A door handle for a vehicle door typically includes a handle portion that is pivotable relative to a base portion, whereby pivotal movement of the handle portion pulls at a cable or rod to actuate a latch mechanism to open the door. Typically, a door handle is a pull strap handle with a strap handle portion that protrudes outwardly from the side of the vehicle for grasping by the person opening the door of the vehicle. Alternately, paddle type door handle assemblies are known, where a paddle portion is pivotally mounted to a base portion and is pulled generally outwardly and upwardly to open the vehicle door. Such paddle type door handle assemblies typically protrude outwardly from the vehicle door when in their unpulled state and have an open recess below the paddle portion for receiving a user's fingers for grasping the paddle portion.